Mobile computing devices have become a common user device used by millions daily. Accordingly, millions of mobile applications have been development to date, and have been distributed. Many mobile application work with remote back end service or otherwise require and utilize a network connection. Data from back end server is fetched by application in most cases when application enters a screen. Some applications employ standard caching mechanisms to avoid re-downloading the same information over and over. The decision to employ caching mechanisms is made during the development of the application by the developer thereof and is hardcoded into the application.